


情人节约会错误指南

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Series: 节日专用AU [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shen and Zed had a date at valentine's day, yet it wasn't so successful
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 如何不成功地度过情人节之夜一览
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Series: 节日专用AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647412
Kudos: 6





	情人节约会错误指南

**Author's Note:**

> 是情人节的文但是那时没写完，一直拖到现在  
> cp是拉凯和劫慎劫无差  
> warning：超级无聊弱智和OOC。

-+-  
影流教派里的都是一群单身佬，没有人会过情人节。  
除了跟均衡教派的老大慎先生保持良好友谊关系的劫大师。  
劫跟慎的情人节聚餐极其无聊，这点得到了影流和均衡两方人马的一致认同：他们会提早一个月在固定的餐厅订一个包厢，顺便定好菜单，然后就跟没事发生一样，到了2月14号的傍晚，劫才会换上崭新的西装，开着跟慎同款的越野车，提早两个小时到达餐厅，等着准时卡点到的慎，告诉他“我才没到多久”。  
劫和慎的会面是在影流回到了寺庙、慎重新收拢组建了均衡教派之后开始的，在劫第一次出门的时候，他们刚安定下来，看到在情人节傍晚穿得西装革履的劫不免就起了好奇心，于是干脆把出任务时才会用的后勤车开了出来跟在劫的车屁股后面，车上满满当当挤满了除了要值班守门的倒霉蛋以外的所有人。他们跟着劫抵达了一家看上去十分有格调的餐厅，这时才五点多，餐厅门口便已经零零散散地坐着几个等位的人。他们眼睁睁地看着劫跟门口的服务员说了什么，然后对方就把他带了进去，一看就是有备而来的，如果他们也想进去，就只能在门口乖乖排队。影流众人面面相觑，最后把挤在车门边的两个人踹了下去，让他们排队混进去，剩下的人在车上盯梢，最好能找到跟劫大师共进晚餐的那个人。  
他们在餐厅门前的停车场待了快两个小时，最早被派过去排队的人也已经进去了，在等待过程中他们又放了几个人在门口领号，然后再派了两个人，带上联络设备和小型监视装置，进去跟另外两人汇合。当然这一切都是凯隐指挥的，在确定了监视装备正常运转后，他就跟拉亚斯特一块窝在显示器前，跟其他师兄弟一起八卦猜测会是谁来赴约——在跟着劫大师在外流落的这么些年，劫认识的人他们都认得，到现在为止进出餐厅的人里都没有一个眼熟的，他们都有些期待，主要是想看看谁这么幸运特别能被他们冷冰冰的师父看上。  
到了将近七点的时候，他们等来了一个意料之外的人：均衡教派的慎。在慎步入餐厅后，他们又发现来了几个很眼熟的均衡教派的成员，于是还留在车上的他们骚动了起来。正巧，在门口服务台前领号的均衡弟子一回头，就跟坐在塑料凳子上等叫号的影流弟子对上了目光，气氛一下子剑拔弩张了起来，就在这时，在里面盯梢的人传来了消息，他们没有在大厅里找到劫大师，而就在刚才，他们看到慎进了某个包厢。经过他们的分析，他们认为劫是跟慎在一起的，或许是在密探磋商某些两派之间的协议，毕竟一方才刚安定下来，而另一方也刚起步，他们想必是要进行一些紧张刺激的谈判！  
精通掠影步的凯隐被寄予厚望，他的手上迅速被塞入带录音功能的监视设备，让他从墙的另一侧伸手进去，在不被发现的情况下把设备放到慎所在的包厢用来看看他到底在跟谁约会。他们行动很有效率，先是找到餐厅的平面图，根据里面的人传来的信息，确定了慎所在的包厢，然后找到了包厢外墙的位置，凯隐就从那里把手伸进去放设备，不用进入餐厅，避开人们的注意，要的就是一个出其不意。  
凯隐披上一件黑色的长袍遮住身上被暗裔侵蚀过的痕迹，就抱着他的镰刀下了车，大街上都是手拉着手凑在一起甜甜蜜蜜的情侣，没人注意到凯隐这个单身人士，凯隐撇撇嘴，无视了拉亚斯特恶意的“从手牵手的情侣中间走过把他们撞散”的建议，走到定好的位置，拿出监控设备和连接着摄像头的显示屏，左右看了看，发现确实没有人注意到他们，才贴着墙慢慢蹲下来。  
凯隐把拉亚斯特的镰刀头架到自己的肩膀上，那只独眼向下盯着他的手掌，手掌中拿着一轻薄小巧的显示屏。  
“帮我看一下。”凯隐对拉亚斯特嘱咐道，拉亚斯特应了一声，凯隐把测试声音的耳机戴上，根据刚才看到的平面图和内部装潢设计，找到了应该是放着一株落地植物的角落，缓慢地把手伸了进去。  
凯隐镇定地移动着摄像头试图把它固定在植物的叶片之间，他盯着显示屏，不出意料地看到了自家师父，而且还是正脸对着摄像头的状态。凯隐觉得自己的手有点抖，他轻轻地把轻巧的摄像头放到植物的茎叶之间，树叶微微晃动了一下，劫好像用余光扫了一眼这边，吓得凯隐飞快地把手抽了出来。  
他看着显示屏，尽管出了些小插曲，自家师父和慎依然都在吃东西，没有任何明显的反应，自己的行为应该没有被发现。他按着耳机侧过头听，什么声音都没听见。  
“真奇怪。”拉亚斯特不可思议地盯着屏幕，“他们真就只吃饭啊？情人节这样过的？”  
“这是默契，你懂个锤子。”凯隐反驳道，但很快他也担心了起来，劫和慎两人各吃各的，还隔了半张桌子，看上去就像是两个凑巧拼桌的陌生人，又像两个防备着对方暴起的仇人，不仅他们预想的紧张谈判的场面没有出现，就连他们没有预想到的情人节亲亲密密的场景也没出现，凯隐也有些嘀咕了起来：他们究竟是要干嘛？  
“别管他们了。”拉亚斯特怂恿，“好不容易出来一趟，我们去逛逛吧。”  
“这样会不会不太好？”凯隐担忧地问，“我应该把东西拿回去吧？”  
“他们那边也能收到信号，谁会挤在一起看一个小屏幕啊。”拉亚斯特理所当然地说，“难得情人节出来一趟，你有过过情人节吗？我看没有吧，不趁着难得的机会体验一下吗？而且还有人陪着你一起。”  
“你说的……也有道理。”凯隐犹豫道，“虽然你不算个人。那我们应该去哪里？”  
-+-  
“先生，买支玫瑰吗？红色跟您很相称哦。”凯隐扛着拉亚斯特在大街上漫无目的地乱逛，拉亚斯特建议他在街上走走感受下节日气氛，他还没决定自己该去哪儿，突然被一个挎着篮子的小女孩拦住了。  
凯隐对小女孩居然没有被他的样貌吓住了感到很惊讶，他披着宽大的黑袍，还提着一把锋利邪恶的镰刀，看上去就像个要拆散天下情侣的邪恶巫师。他打量了一会对方，确定她只是个普通的、手无缚鸡之力的小孩子，又看了看她手里的篮子，里面还躺着几支红玫瑰，看样子是快要卖完了，凯隐虽然很想要帮帮这个小女孩，买下她手里的玫瑰，但他摸了摸口袋，只能很尴尬地说：“抱歉，我没有带钱。”  
“手机支付也是可以的。”小女孩熟练地从外套的口袋里掏出一个二维码卡片，凯隐更尴尬了：“我也没有手机。”  
“这样啊……”小女孩歪着头为难地看着凯隐，又偷偷地瞧了一眼半阖着眼看似无精打采的镰刀：“那不好意思啦——啊，啊。没事的，这些花就给你们啦！”她突然把篮子里的花都抓起来，一股脑塞进凯隐的手里，在凯隐震惊和莫名其妙的眼神中，小女孩一溜烟地跑远了：“祝你和镰刀先生幸福！”  
“拉亚斯特。”凯隐咬牙，“你又干了什么？”  
“我没做什么。”拉亚斯特睁着无辜的大眼睛，“我就是说服她给我们送上一个诚挚的情人节祝福而已。”  
“放屁。”凯隐骂道，“把她的地址给我交出来。”  
凯隐抽了其中一支玫瑰的包装束带，把手里的玫瑰都绑到了拉亚斯特的镰刀柄上。随后他跟着拉亚斯特的指引，走到了它在小女孩的记忆中被当做家的地方，凯隐来到一栋独立的小房子前，攀上屋顶把自己隐藏在夜色中，一边透过显示屏观察包厢内劫和慎的举动（十分神奇的是他们还在默默地吃饭），一边等小女孩回来。  
没过多久，小女孩就蹦蹦跳跳地回来了。她的篮子里放满了用五颜六色的包装纸包裹着的糖果，开心地扑入了一个应当是母亲的中年女人怀中。  
“看吧。我就说我什么都没做。”拉亚斯特申诉，凯隐从屋顶跳落，飞快地离开了。  
“我很委屈。”他们走在街上，凯隐从刚才开始就一直沉默不语，于是拉亚斯特说道，“我们在一起这么多年了，你居然还不信任我。”  
“确实。”凯隐一边往回走一边反省，“这次是我冤枉你了，下次要是再遇上了，我还会这么做。”  
“什么时候你才会对我放下戒心呢？”拉亚斯特语带期待地感慨道。  
“永远都不可能。”凯隐瞥了一眼拉亚斯特，把揣进口袋里的显示器拿出来，“需要再给你看一下恕瑞玛历史纪录片吗？《特别篇——暗裔的诞生与消亡》，很适合提醒我们暗裔的野心到底有多大。”  
“你不能用一部纪录片来定义跟你朝夕相处的伙伴。”拉亚斯特不满道，“我救了你不止一次，如果我存心要占据你的身体，我就不会这么多此一举了，你不能总把我的好心当做不怀好意。”  
凯隐停下脚步，挽起左手的袖子，向拉亚斯特露出他的手臂：“两个月前，我重伤昏迷之前，你还才到这里。”他用手指点了点自己手肘下方的位置，“当我醒过来之后，就已经去到这里了，”他把袖子往上拉了一点，露出已经被侵蚀了将近一半的上臂，“好心，嗯？倒不如说是你做不到。”  
“就不能是我舍不得吗？而且是我救了你，要点报酬也不过分吧。”  
“这就对了。”凯隐说道，他放下袖子，重新扛起拉亚斯特，“怎么说也生活在一起，少些弯弯绕绕的心思比较好。”  
“我就是这样的，没办法。”拉亚斯特说道，“谁叫我选中了你，而你又不能抵抗我呢。”  
凯隐瞪着拉亚斯特。在凯隐像个吵架的女友一样想起以前的事情翻旧账从拌嘴升级到吵架以至于让他们在大好日子不欢而散（会造成一段时间的冷战，拉亚斯特会被无聊死的）之前，拉亚斯特及时地转移了话题：“我觉得你该回去了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“劫刚才走了。”拉亚斯特转了转眼珠看向凯隐左手上一直拿着的显示屏，“如果你有在听耳机的话，他刚才说了‘有点事要走开一下很快回来’，没有人会在约会吃饭的时候走开，除非他发现你们了。”  
凯隐对拉亚斯特的猜测半信半疑，但他还是急忙往停车场赶去。在他远远地能看到自己开出来的那辆车的时候，就看到一个十分眼熟的白发身影抱着手站在车边，身前站了一排垂头丧气的人。  
“你先把手里的东西藏好。”拉亚斯特提醒道。凯隐手忙脚乱地把显示屏塞进口袋里，又把耳机扯下来，才乖乖地走过去投案自首。  
“劫大师。”凯隐主动开口，站到了那排被抓个现行的弟子的行列中。  
“你也参与了？”劫皱眉，刚才抓人的时候没从车上发现凯隐，他还有些庆幸和高兴：最有希望的弟子没有参与到这种无聊的事情来，而且那个摄像头的摆放需要对影子魔法有相当的熟练度才可以做到，他还以为自己门下又出了一个学有所成的弟子呢，看到凯隐回来，隐约产生了些期望落空的失落感。  
“是的。”凯隐低头认错，“我刚才跟拉亚斯特出去了。”  
看到劫大师脸色沉痛，就像个心力交瘁的单身老父亲疲于教育经常闯祸的熊孩子，凯隐赶在他发出长嗟短叹前（其实不会），从拉亚斯特的镰刀柄上抽出一支最娇艳的玫瑰，无视了拉亚斯特在脑子里“那是我最喜欢的玫瑰！你不能就这么给出去！”的大喊大叫，把它递给劫：“师父，你要这个吗？”  
“什么？不，不要。”劫一愣，等他看清凯隐手里拿着的玫瑰时，他稍微踌躇了一下，问道：“你是从哪里买来的？”  
“从街边的一个小女孩手里。”凯隐说道，“她已经回家了。”  
“好。”劫说道，他像是想到了什么似的急着要离开，但在离开前，他对凯隐说：“你要带好他们，早点回去。”  
“好的。”凯隐这么答应着。等到劫头也不回地匆匆离开，他就转过身看向乔瓮：“你有带钱吗？”  
“带了。”乔瓮被凯隐突如其来的问题问得怔了一下，但还是从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸币，“我打算用来买酒的。”  
“行。”凯隐接过那张纸币，“我借一点买个东西，剩下的给你带酒，回去还你。”  
“可以。”乔瓮爽快地答应了，凯隐根据刚才闲逛时看到的情形，找了一家洋溢着甜蜜的粉红气息、人还挺多的百货商店，他先给乔瓮带了酒，然后再走到家居布置的架子前，挑了一个最常见的玻璃花瓶。  
“其实没必要的。”拉亚斯特对凯隐随手就要把它送给他的花给出去一事耿耿于怀，它生了好一会闷气，才说，“这种没了根的花，几天就死了。”  
“我知道。”他们挤在回程的车上，凯隐抱着花瓶占据了其中一个角落，还没拆开包装袋的玫瑰随着汽车的颠簸在花瓶里摇摇晃晃，塑料包装纸发出窸窸窣窣的声音，“没关系，总还会有的。”  
“你还想收花？”拉亚斯特不满，“除了我，还有谁会给你送花？你不会是想——啊。不。”它突然明白了过来，“今天是意外，没有下次了，我可不想每次都被你怀疑。”  
“你明明说过不会碰其他人的脑子的。”凯隐说道。拉亚斯特揣测了一下凯隐的语气，没能分析出什么来，它觉得凯隐是吃醋了，但是直接说出来又怕凯隐脸上挂不住会恼羞成怒，于是很干脆地认了错。  
在回到影流的寺庙以后，凯隐问人借了个拍立得相机，一边对着拉亚斯特说红色跟你很相衬一边把它和花瓶放到一块拍了一张极具纪念意义的照片。拉亚斯特不情不愿地被凯隐放来放去，没有管凯隐的“眼睛睁大一点”的提议，导致拍出来的照片病恹恹的。  
“你为什么不拍？”拉亚斯特问，凯隐正摆弄着那张小小的拍立得照片，在墙上比对着位置试图把它贴起来。  
“因为你没有手。”凯隐指出了一个显而易见的事实，他找好了位置，从柜子里翻找起胶带。  
“你可以让人来拍。我们两个一起。”拉亚斯特建议道，“像这样，你站在中间，旁边是我，另一边是这个傻不拉几的花瓶。”  
“你的构图一点都不好。”凯隐想象了一下那个场景，皱眉抱怨道。  
“你懂我意思就行。”  
“不要。”  
最后烦不胜烦的凯隐还是去找了人帮忙给他们俩拍了一张。只有凯隐和拉亚斯特，没有那个傻兮兮的花瓶，拉亚斯特高兴得不行，倒是凯隐臭着一张脸。这张照片跟拉亚斯特的玫瑰花合照贴在了一起，就在他们的床头上方。  
在玫瑰花凋零之后凯隐邮购了一束干花，一束一半红色一半蓝色的满天星。  
他们没有和新的花束合照，因为干花一直都会在。  
就像他们之间。

-END-

一个小彩蛋：  
在凯隐去买东西的时候，还留在车里等人的其他弟子们开了个赌局，内容是“劫大师今晚会不会回来。”所有人都押了会，正当要赌局开不起来的时候凯隐回来了，经过理性分析，凯隐认为劫马上就会去买玫瑰给慎，成功（？）的概率很大，于是凯隐押了不会。  
当天晚上他们回来没多久劫大师就回来了，弟子们还没来得及高兴，就被眉头一皱的劫大师端了赌摊，收缴了全部赌资。凯隐这时候在房间里跟拉亚斯特吵那几株玫瑰要怎么插，成功存活了下来。


End file.
